


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Houjuu



Series: Stohn Oneshots [5]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing game, M/M, kind of steamy, romantic, stohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houjuu/pseuds/Houjuu
Summary: Four hates games until he's challenged to one he wouldn't dare pass up, the chance to kiss Nine.Stohn. Oneshot.





	

Four started off hating the games. Mental, physical, emotional, he grew sick every kind of game to be played. He didn’t have the time to mess around. The world couldn’t afford him to mess around.

Now all he could think of was how much of a wreck he’s become over the last month.

At first, Four thought this tight feeling in his chest was nothing but hate. He never experienced a disdain like this before. Then, he quickly grew to care. When he suspected something else beyond his quiet admiration happening, he hoped it was quiet disgust. Now, what he loathes is how prevalent his sore little crush became.

After the first two matches, Number Four decided that the thing he hated most of all about games was having to play any kind with Number Nine. Ever since Capture The Flag, the blonde boy couldn’t let himself to fall for any of Nine’s jabs. Listening to Nine is what got his heart caught in the first place. Nine’s words groomed a balance of irritation and affection that left Four shaking for answers. How could he in such short time come to love someone as cruel and aggravating? The tan boy’s radiant smirk and his dark eyes were drowned in mysteries that the blonde Garde longed to divulge in. He wanted to know nothing and everything, no matter how cliche it sounded. 

He remembered the soft texture of the other Garde’s calloused hand pulling him up from off the hard, cement floor. A short, simple act of respect. A handshake that any successful leader deserved for good game. The only part worth remembering to Four was how Nine’s skin felt against his own, even if it was the more generic form of contact a person could have with another. Once or twice Nine had thrown his arm around Four’s shoulders but not until after he picked apart the blonde’s love for everyone on Earth and his need to scold Nine for his bare chest. The times their skin brushed was often ruined by Number Nine’s mouth. 

Was Four annoyed by any of it? Not really. Humiliated? Maybe a little but only because of what his often shirtless friend said about him in front of the rest of the Garde. In front of his friends. The only remaining Loric in the galaxy. 

Embarrassed? Maybe.

Was he possibly... bitter? That felt more like it.

Bitter was a good word for it. He would never have that extra step. Nine gave him just enough attention to fuel his stupid, little affection to what it was. But Four knew that his crush would never become anything more. 

This game.

He got far too competitive with the other Garde too quickly but not necessarily without a good reason. If Nine won any of their little charades, he’d hold it far above Four’s head like it was his greatest accomplishment. Four wasn’t going to let Nine or his feelings win without a good fight at least; he wasn’t raised a quitter but he often did become the loser. He stopped paying attention to times he’d crossed his arms and casted snarky glares in Nine’s direction and started teaching himself to move forward. The only thing the other boy enjoyed more than embarrassing Four was slaying Mogs and inspecting the collection of their dust that would stain his body from head to toe.

This game was a new one. Four didn’t even realize such things like kissing games were serious or that he could ever become the victim of one. Through the halls of middle and high schools around the country he caught wind of kissing games. Truth or dare nights gone both right and wrong when girls and boys were pressured into locking lips with their crushes or their best friends, and, in some cases, worst enemies. Thanks to Henri, Four attended none of these kinds of parties. He just lived them through the voices of whomever he called his friends at the school he was easing into the gossip at. 

Nine was thirteen on the inside. It was obvious just by how he held himself. But he certainly knew exactly how to push Four all the same. First, he made a snide comment about himself. His way of building himself above. Second, he implied a challenge and the chance at bragging rights. To finally put Nine in his place.

Finally, he offered Four the chance to kiss him with the enticing little smirk he mastered so well and a wink for good measure. Nine certainly knew how to play Four and Four until now thought he knew Nine just as well.

Where could this sort of game go?

“The rules are simple, Johnny boy. We both go in for the kiss and we can’t touch each other. You lay a finger on me and I get to do whatever I want to you,” Nine spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world but his body language told Four he was nervous. Nine didn’t get nervous, he played every game like he was going to score ten thousand dollars and a shiny new toy. His dark eyes flickered nervously while his usual confident smile shaped into a frown instead. Nine reached and scratched the back of his head. “And well, it goes the same for you except we all know how this is going to end.”

“Shut up,” Four groans through gritted teeth. “The sooner you kiss me, the better.”

“Someone’s sure impatient,” Nine smirked. Finally, that stupid little smile of his makes an appearance. “I don't blame you though.”

“I'm going to puke in your mouth.”

“That's a weird way of talking about moaning my name, Four,” Nine had unsurprisingly been ready for his jab. His smirk only grew.

“Fuck this,” Four hissed suddenly, cutting off Nine before he could make any more smart comments. It was bad enough how accurate he didn’t realize he was being with every barb. Four gave him Nine little time to react, pushing forward and pressing his mouth firm to Nine’s parted lips.

This is what it felt like, how it felt to kiss Nine desperately and like nothing else in the world could ever matter more than this little game of theirs. His friend’s lips were still and chapped but somehow those two things still blended together into something Four never wanted to be without. His hands stay poised at his sides, remembering the rules of the game. He longed to reach out, to grip Nine’s taut body and take hold of the kiss further.

Lucky for Four, the only thing that edged out his lust was his need to win.

When the soft skin of Nine’s own kiss finally found their ground and moved against his, the blonde boy didn’t know how much longer he could last before his hands would need to lash out and feel the smooth ripples of the other body. He felt the tip of Nine’s tongue delicately glide over his lips but it moved no further into his mouth. Four suppressed a shudder and as many of those growing urges to grab at Nine and take this to a whole new level as possible.

After all, Nine wasn’t interested in the other Garde like that. This was strictly just a sick, taunting game to him; Four wasn’t going to be letting Nine into the privacy of his own feelings. He wasn't allowed to do that.

Four clenched his fists hard enough that his nails grazed the inside of his palm, letting his body do most of the work when it came to leaning his lips forward into a hot embrace and balancing his weight physically and emotionally. Since meeting Nine, Four once dreamed of this moment, of the touch of Nine’s lips against his own. He longed for the damp feeling against his soft skin of his neck and the many other intimate areas that sucking his neck would lead it. His dreams, however, also involved touching Nine back, not kissing him entirely out of sport.

If he keeps thinking about Nine’s skin or the dream of touching Nine’s body any longer, he definitely won't last.

Four wanted to slap the sides of his face but a mix of embarrassment and pure bliss willed him out of that side of his mind. He didn’t know what kind of tricks Nine could pull but he had to be ready for any sort of plans his friend might have. However, the Garde had to keep his conscious intact while feeling the only thing he can admit to have truly craved since day one with Nine.

The other boy let out a low grunt, pressing his mouth against Four’s with added force, causing him to bite back a startled moan. Even in kissing, Number Nine had to be empowered, he had to make his place known. His teeth grazed Four’s bottom lip, hoping for a reaction, but Four wasn’t someone to back away so easily. Four could always match Nine, a short make out would be no different than a tense sparring match or any of the snarky insults battle they would lash out into.

What Four found odd was how much Nine was putting into this. Biting his lip and growling against the effort of a kiss were all… affectionate things. If his little opponent was trying to psych him out, it might be working.

One more light nip against his bottom lip from Nine sends him over.

He then felt Nine falter against his lips at the same moment he finally lost his own balance.

They both tipped forward, unclear whose hands touched who first but the pair knew that this little game was over. Four didn’t break the kiss, but to his surprise, neither had Nine. He kept his lips planted firmly against Four’s, practically dissolving the blonde boy under the rough touch of the other boy’s hands as they wandered his body. Nine’s fingertips trailed underneath the hem of his shirt, pulling down on whatever fabric they could brush against. Four’s own arms wrapped tightly around muscle, trying hard to focus more on the kiss than the tingle of Nine’s hands now rubbing his bare skin under his clothing. He let out a soft noise against Nine’s lips when the same hands suddenly gripped his sides and pushed him backwards.

Four let out grunt as his back hit the floor with Nine on top of him, holding their kiss. His hands roamed every part of Four’s chest, his neck, his arms, while Four’s own hands desperately grasped at the back of his friend’s shirt. Nine’s mouth broke the kiss and moved down to Four’s neck, nibbling along the sensitive skin. He bit his lip, holding back any noise he wanted to make, and raked a hand through his short blonde hair.

Nine’s hand gently rubbed Four’s belly, causing him to let go of the moan he was holding in the back of his throat. His hand dropped down and weaved its way into Nine’s long hair, holding the other boy’s face against his throat.

The hand under Four’s shirt suddenly froze.

Nine slowly dragged his lips off of Four’s neck and brought his face up to sight level. His breath came out in short pants but his dark eyes never left Four’s flushed blue.

“You have no idea… how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Nine murmured. He backed his head away, freeing his hair from Four’s grip but still keeping his eye contact.  “We both lost.”

Nine tried to sit up but Four’s hands caught his arms and pulled him back down.

“What’s your issue?” Nine’s words sounded as though they were meant to disarm him but Four didn’t care. Love wasn’t an issue, but lust could be. He could see the lust clearly in his friend’s eyes as they narrowed.

But those dark colors still never left Four’s own.

“You're my problem,” Four replied flatly, pulling Nine even closer until their lips met again. “Just shut up and kiss me again.”

Nine’s famous smirk was the only reply he needed.


End file.
